1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse output circuit. Further, the present invention relates to a display device. Furthermore, the present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for the purpose of simplifying the manufacturing process, circuits composed of only transistors having the same conductivity type (also referred to as circuits composed of only n-channel transistors or p-channel transistors) have been developed.
As an example of the circuits composed of only transistors having the same conductivity type, a pulse output circuit included in a shift register can be given.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shift register including a plurality of stages of pulse output circuits that use pulses of a clock signal to generate pulses of a pulse signal. Further, Patent Document 1 discloses a shift register that utilizes bootstrap to prevent the amplitude of an output pulse signal from being lower than the amplitude of a clock signal.